


Fevered Dreams

by LadyJuse



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Mild Blood, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Being sick is never fun. Especially so when even your dreams are against you.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 23
Kudos: 100
Collections: Team Cavota





	1. Dakota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota must take a day off work due to his fever. This does not help in telling dreams from reality.

The first thing Dakota was aware of was of how hot and sweaty he was. Then came the throbbing pain. He groaned and realized the pain in his throat.

He always hated being sick.

The next thing he noticed was that he was alone. Cavendish was always an early bird.

“Dakota? Are you up?” Cavendish said as he entered the room, dressed for work. His eyes locked on the Italian still in bed.

“What are you doing still in bed?” Cavendish placed his hands on his hips.

Dakota could only cough and cover himself with the covers in response. Cavendish approached the bed, and gently pulled back the covers just enough to place a hand on his partner’s forehead.

“Your burning up, Dakota!” Cavendish cried as he retreated his hand from his partner’s forehead.

“Aw, Cav…” Dakota grinned, voice sounding raw, “y’re not that bad lookin’ yrself…”

“You’re clearly delirious,” Cavendish said as left the room to see what they had for his sick partner.

Cavendish started looking around for some medicine. Nothing. He’ll have to get something after work. At the very least, he can use a wet cloth to help keep the fever down. He also filled a bottle with cold water.

Cavendish returned to his partner’s side and placed the cold cloth on Dakota’s forehead.

“I’ll still have to go to work today, but I’ll get you some medicine after work and then we can order something in if you’re feeling up to it”

Cavendish placed the insulated water bottle next to Dakota.

“Try drinking some water at the very least,” Cavendish said, “I should be back at around 4.”

* * *

_It was hot. So very very very hot. Why was it so hot?_

_He looked around_

_Dakota looked around and realized he was in the middle of an inferno._

_Oh. That’s probably why._

_He should probably get out of there._

_But where was Cavendish?_

_Dakota dashed through the blazing inferno, called out for Cavendish. Where was he? Was he even here?_

_He then thought he heard Cavendish’s voice; he ran towards it. There was Cavendish, on the other side of some flames. Dakota dashed towards his partner, yelling at him to move and get out of there. But when he grabbed Cavendish’s wrist, he suddenly turned into ash and floated away._

_Dakota tried to make a grab for the ash. That’s when the ground gave way for him. Falling and falling, but no sign of Cavendish. Dakota saw him falling, so, where was he?_

_That’s when the darkness swallowed him._

* * *

Dakota awoke and he was all alone.

No. Nononononono.

Where was Cavendish? Last he knew Cav was…

He must make sure he’s ok.

Through his exhaustion, Dakota got out of bed and stumbled out of the room. Why did he feel like he was on a ship?

He couldn’t see Cavendish in the other room.

He needs to find their time machine…

He stumbled towards the door when it opened. Someone entered the room.

“Dakota?” the person said as Dakota approached them.

It was then a blur before all was black.

* * *

Cavendish was able to catch Dakota in his arms before his head hit the floor. What was Dakota doing out of bed? Cavendish tentatively placed the back of his hand on Dakota’s forehead. Still way too warm. Sighing, Cavendish gathered his partner in his arms before carrying him back to the bedroom and placed him back into bed, only putting a thin sheet on him. He quickly went and got an icepack from the freezer and placed it on Dakota’s forehead.

Cavendish then pulled a chair over and placed it next to the bed. He sat there and just kept watch on Dakota, periodically changing the ice packs. Occasionally, using a cloth to wipe away the sweat.

* * *

_Dakota was all alone. No Cavendish, nothing._

_Suddenly, the room started to flood. It was with a red liquid._

_Dakota began to worry that it was blood. Cavendish’s blood. It couldn’t be…_

_The liquid was slowly rising, and Dakota tried to keep his head above, but it was getting harder and harder; until he was pulled under…_

_Then, nothing._

* * *

Dakota groaned as he returned to consciousness, he couldn’t remember what he was doing last; all that was on his mind was Cavendish…

“Dakota?” he heard. He turned his head to find Cavendish, sitting in a chair at his bedside.

“Cav?” Dakota croaked, to which Cavendish leaned towards him to hand him the water bottle.

As soon as Cavendish was within range, Dakota shot up and wrapped his arms around the Brit. Ignoring vertigo, he buried his face in Cavendish’s shoulder.

Cavendish stiffened. It was rare they had this level of contact. He could feel Dakota trembling, so he rubbed the Italian’s back until he calmed down. Cavendish gently lowered Dakota back into bed, and handed him the bottle, which Dakota guzzled down.

“How are you feeling?” Cavendish asked, eyebrows knitted in concern.

Dakota placed the bottle back on the bedside, “St’ll hot and a bit achy, throat still feels awf’l.”

“I thought so,” Cavendish said as he got the medicine, “I know medicine from this century tastes awful, but you have to have it as is.”

Dakota grimaced as he took the medicine, the awful taste clinging to his throat. The warm feeling the medicine got in his chest was nice though. Filled with exhaustion, Dakota lay back down.

“Get some more rest, Vinnie,” Cavendish said, as he placed a freshly cooled cloth on Dakota’s forehead, “I’m going to order us some dinner, I’ll wake you up when it’s done.”

Dakota just hummed, blissfully unaware of there rarity of them using first names, “Th’nks B’lthy…” he slurred, and he drifted off.

* * *

_Dakota was now in a blizzard. It was searing cold._

_Why wasn’t he wearing any of his usual snow gear?_

_He began trudging through the snow._

_He didn’t know what, but he had to find something, he kept searching and searching; until he reached a snowbank and found it._

_Cavendish…trapped in a block of ice._

_No…_

_Suddenly, the Cavendish in the ice moved his arm and grabbed his shoulder-_

* * *

Dakota awoke to Cavendish gently shaking his shoulder.

“Dinner has arrived, do you feel up to having dinner in the kitchen? Or shall we have dinner while watching something?”

Dakota elected to have dinner on the couch. He thought he should try and get out of bed for a bit, but the kitchen chairs would be too uncomfortable.

They lounged on the couch, Cavendish had ordered ramen; Shio ramen for Dakota and Miso for himself. They watched a game show. Once dinner was over; Cavendish drew a bath for Dakota; which he took as Cavendish changed the bedding for Dakota’s bed as it was still damp from sweat. Cavendish also set out some clean pyjamas for him before putting his own pyjamas on.

Cavendish then refilled the water bottle with cold water and returned the ice packs to the freezer. After Cavendish had everything ready, Dakota exited the bathroom, in his pyjamas; just a Lindana shirt and some boxers. Nothing that could make him too hot. After having more medicine forced down his throat, Dakota settled into bed and Cavendish placed a new cool cloth on his forehead.

After making sure Dakota was comfortable, Cavendish settled into his side of their shared bed.

* * *

_Cavendish was right in front of him. Dakota couldn’t help but smile. Cavendish was here! He was ok!_

_Dakota reached out to touch Cavendish when suddenly, Cavendish began to fall apart. It was like he was a porcelain figurine that shattered._

_“No!” Dakota yelled as he tried to keep Cavendish together, but nothing was working…_

* * *

Cavendish was startled awake, hearing Dakota shouting in his sleep. He turned and as soon as his eyes adjusted saw Dakota was writhing in bed. Cavendish gently placed a hand on Dakota’s arm. Dakota immediately grabbed for it and pulled Cavendish closer.

“Dakota!” Cavendish hissed, “You’re still sick!”

But Cavendish then noticed how Dakota was no longer shouting, not even whimpering.

If this helps Dakota’s sleep, then so be it. He settled into Dakota’s embrace and drifted off.

* * *

_Dakota did not know how, but just holding Cavendish worked. Cavendish reassembled into is self. He even settled into Dakota’s embrace…_

* * *

When Dakota awoke the next time, he was just groggy. Not hot, throat was just scratchy. The grogginess was in the forefront though.

He groaned.

At this groan, Cavendish appeared in Dakota’s field of vision.

“Vinnie!” he said, placing his hand on Dakota’s forehead, “How are you feeling?”

“Jus’ groggy and my throat hurts…” Dakota reported.

“Well, your fever seems to be down,” Cavendish removed his hand, “One more day of bedrest and you should be good. I’ll get you some breakfast.”

Cavendish left the room and returned with oatmeal, tea, and medicine.

Dakota slept most of the day, with more fleeting, strange dreams, thankfully none as bad as yesterday.

As it was a Saturday, Cavendish didn’t have to go in for work and could instead spend the time doting on Dakota, which was definitely a factor to Dakota’s dreams being gentler this time and he was able to sleep off the aliment in peace.


	2. Cavendish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it’s Cavendish’s turn

_Cavendish was in a dark room; he didn’t know where he was. He could just make out some silhouettes. They then began to take a familiar form…_

_…his parents._

_“Just look at what you’ve become Balthazar!” they said, “We’ve spent good money placing you in the best private schools, giving you a jump start in your law career.”_

_“But you couldn’t even become the youngest barrister. Then you decided to leave because you didn’t agree with the court. We paid for your music lessons. You could have achieved so much! But no, you wanted to become a time traveler. But you couldn’t even save some bloody pistachios. Now look at you, picking up alien garbage!”_

_Cavendish could only rub his shoulders as his parents continued on their abuse…_

* * *

Cavendish awoke with a start. Panting, he looked around the room. It was his and Dakota’s shared room. He was as far away from his parents as possible. Not even the same century.

Dakota was still asleep. Cavendish got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

He felt hot and achy. Thankfully, they recently got some ibuprofen. He took a dosage and a shower. Once he was out and dressed, Dakota woke up.

“How do you get up so early?” Dakota yawned.

“I have a strict regimen”

Dakota poured himself some cereal and just looking at it made Cavendish’s stomach turn.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Dakota asked.

“I ate before you woke up, you would know that if you woke when I did.”

“How would I know if you eat before I wake up?”

“You know what I mean!”

With his breakfast done, Dakota cleaned his dishes and they began heading out the door.

Now that Dakota could have a closer look, he could notice how poorly Cavendish looked.

“You ok, Cav?”

“I’m fine, I just didn’t get enough sleep.”

“That’s what happens when you wake up so early,” Dakota pointed out as they got into their van.

* * *

They arrived at the site of some more alien garbage. They got out of their van and grabbed their gear. It was a simple job today, apparently some juvenile aliens came to Earth for a party.

“Don’t their parents teach them to clean their own messes?”

“Are you sure you ok, Cav?” he asked, “You don’t look too hot.”

“I’ve told you, Dakota,” Cavendish scoffed “I’m fi-“

Cavendish’s legs gave way mid-sentence.

“Cavendish!” Dakota cried as he rushed to catch his partner.

Dakota placed a hand on his partner’s forehead. It was hot.

He frowned. Looks like Cavendish will be taking a sick day.

Dakota carried Cavendish to their van and placed him on the mat they set up in the back in case of things like this. As he drove back to their apartment, he called Bob Block about what happened and how as soon as Cavendish was settled, he’d be back to finish the job.

“No need to worry about it,” Bob smiled “I just sent some agents to finish the job.”

He was told to keep an eye on Cavendish and report any symptoms that are out of the ordinary, as there is a possibility the ailment was alien of origin.

They soon returned to their apartment building, Cavendish was still unconscious, so Dakota had to carry him into their apartment and to bed. Dakota realized it would probably be best if Cavendish wasn’t in his work clothes while in bed, so he quickly undressed his partner before placing him in their shared bed. He then got a cloth and wet it to try and keep his fever down.

As always, he will try and be by his partner’s side.

* * *

_The shadows began to morph…they were figures he hasn’t seen in years._

_His mentors._

_“Balthazar…” sneered his piano teacher, Mrs. Evans, “I see you're as lazy as ever! When was the last time you did your scales?”_

_“I…I don’t have a piano…I can’t”_

_“That’s not an excuse!” she screeched._

_“And I see you still haven’t retained anything from when you worked in my offices,” jeered Constantine, his boss from when he was working to become a barrister._

_“I…I’m sorry, I h-haven’t-”_

_“Quit your stuttering, boy! It’s no wonder you failed to defend you and your partner!”_

_Cavendish switched to rubbing his hands and tried to apologize once more._

_“Stop that!” Mrs. Evans yelled, “you’ll ruin your hands!”_

* * *

Cavendish was writhing in his sleep.

Dakota snapped out of his daze and placed his hand on Cavendish’s forehead. Still warm.

The cloth wasn’t working as he hoped. Good thing they had ice packs.

While in the kitchen, Dakota looked to see if they had any soup that Cavendish could have when he wakes up.

Nope.

Ah well, that’s what food delivery is for.

* * *

_The shadows were morphing once again. This time into a figure he knew all too well._

_Dakota…_

_“Geez,” the Dakota scoffed, “why do I even bother with you?”_

_Cavendish felt his breath hitching. The shadowy Dakota began circling Cavendish._

_“I’ve sacrificed myself hundreds of times, banishing my time copies to an island; and all you’ve done is whine and complain. Not to mention your continuous deaths. Why did I save you after the first time? You’ll never amount to anything!”_

_“I’m sorry…” was all Cavendish could choke out…he was right…he’ll never do anything that would make everything Dakota’s done be worth it in the end. He can’t even be that good of a friend!_

_The shadows of all the people he’s disappointed joined in the jeering, they were closing in and he was beginning to suffocate…_

* * *

Cavendish awoke in bed. He was out of his work clothes, only his underwear was on.

Dakota was sitting in the chair next to their bed.

“Cavendish!” Dakota said as he grabbed a fresh damp cloth to dab his partner’s forehead.

“D…Dakota?” Cavendish stammered, “Wh…what-“

“You collapsed before we could start cleaning up,” Dakota explained, “I had to carry you back up to bed”

The thank you was stuck to Cavendish’s tongue.

“I also ordered some soup, it should be here-“ Dakota was cut off by a knock on the door, “right now!”

Dakota got up to collect the soup. Leaving Cavendish alone with his thoughts. Dakota did that? It looked like he stayed by his side the whole time he was asleep. There was no way Dakota regretted saving him…

…Right?

With impeccable timing, Dakota returned with soup.

As Cavendish had is soup, Dakota took the cloths to wash and recool them.

Dakota returned and Cavendish finally sussed out what he needed to ask. 

“Vinnie?” Cavendish asked weakly.

“What is it, Cav?”

“Do…do you regret saving me?”

“Cav…” Dakota began.

“Just…just answer it!” Cavendish snapped.

“I don’t.” Dakota said plainly.

“But I don’t deserve it! I’ve failed at everything I’ve ever done…” Cavendish rambled.

“Cavendish!” Dakota said firmly, “Stop it!”

Cavendish only coughed.

“I didn’t save you because I think you would do something that would make you a hero,” Dakota explained, “I save you because you’re _you_. That’s good enough for me, what are you going to do?” Dakota ended with a shrug.

“But…why am I enough?” Cavendish whimpered,

“Shh…” Dakota gently pushed Cavendish back onto his pillow before placing an ice the fevered man’s forehead, “just relax, I’m going to get some medicine for you,”

Cavendish lay in his bed. Dakota was dodging his question. Dakota took the empty bowl. Why was being _him_ enough? There certainly _must_ be an actual reason.

When Dakota returned, Cavendish tried to interrogate him some more with the reason why he’s worth it. Dakota only continued to dance around why, only saying, “You’re you, and you are enough…”

And that’s what echoed in his mind as he drifted off once again,”

* * *

_Cavendish was back with the shadows as they continued to berate every little thing about him…because what is there to like…?_

_The words Dakota said rung in his mind…_

_“I am enough…”_

_The shadows look startled, so he said it again, “I am Balthazar Tiberius Cavendish, and I am enough!”_

_He repeated this mantra, on and on as the shadows were banished. All that was left was the shadowy Dakota and the shadow was dissipating._

_Cautiously, Cavendish approached Dakota._

_Dakota smiled before wrapping his arms around Cavendish…_

* * *

When Cavendish awoke again, it was morning; and Dakota wasn’t in the room. He looked around the room before hearing the door open and saw Dakota carrying in some breakfast, nothing fancy but still nice.

The rest of the day Cavendish spent in bed, napping with fleeting dreams, nothing like the ones from the previous day. Still, the last one that day stuck in his mind. He needed to remember that mantra whenever he was feeling anxious…

He knew that standing up to these fears in his dreams under a fevered stupor is much easier than actually doing it while awake.

But it’s a start.


End file.
